CLASH! Phoenix VS Griffin
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Set after 'Crusin' for a Brusin' Kai see's Robert on the deck, a verbal spat leads to a beybattle. The prize? Their bit beasts. Please RR


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
A/N-  
  
This is set the night of (the episode) Crusin' for a brusin' It starts at midnight.  
  
CLASH! Phoenix VS Griffin  
  
*****  
  
Kai spotted Robert leaning against the guardrail of the boat. Robert noticed his walking up out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him.  
  
"How can someone like you get put on a team with people like them?"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed. "I chose to be"  
  
Robert smirked, "and here I thought you were better then that."  
  
"It's a thankless job but I've got alot of Karma to burn off"  
  
Robert raised an eyebrow. "You call that Karma? You really must've screwed up in your past life."  
  
"I'm already visualizing duct tape over your mouth" Kai snapped at him.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" Robert taunted.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce!"  
  
"Are you a ray of sunshine everyday?!"  
  
"You were sent here as a warning to others weren't you? You certainly have the forehead for it!" Kai said and smirked as Robert went an interesting shade of red.  
  
"THAT'S IT! LOW BLOW! LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE BOWL!" Robert salked to the deserted game room, and Kai followed along smirking all the way. They took their positions at the opposite ends of the bowl.  
  
"Time to put your blading where your mouth is" Robert snarled.  
  
"Fine, but if I win I want your bit beast Griffonian." Kai said, his smirk widening as he saw the shocked look on Roberts's face.  
  
"Deal, but if I win I get your bit beast" Robert said, quickly recovering from his shock.  
  
"Deal" Kai replied shortly.  
  
They faced each other and released their beyblades from their launchers. Dranzer and Griffonian circled each other before crashing into one another like two knight locked in battle.  
  
"Griffonian arise!" Robert yelled. His purple aura griffin appeared.  
  
"Go get him Dranzer!" Kai yelled to his blade.  
  
*Dranzer appeared spinning in a cyclone-like manner, his wings wrapped around his body until he reached a certain height, then he opened his wings and gave a powerful call.  
  
"So, that is your bit beast" Robert mused. "He will soon be mine! Griffonian ATTACK!"  
  
Griffonian and Dranzer met head on causing an explosion. Kai smirked.  
  
"What are you smirking about, your bitbeast is about to become mine!" Robert yelled frustrated.  
  
"The phoenix is the highest and most revered force in the skies. It's associated with power, because it is the king of all birds. It is given the best traits of all beasts, it's different parts come from all animals. The sky, the very air we are breathing belongs to Dranzer," Kai said watching as Robert paled, "The sky is his" Kai repeated, "Get out."  
  
Robert's eyes widened.  
  
"NOW DRANZER!" Kai yelled to his partner.  
  
Dranzer knocked Griffonian to the ground, raining liquid fire onto it's battered body.  
  
"FINISH IT!"  
  
Dranzer flew up higher. The liquid fire turned into glittering crimson and gold energy. Griffonian looked up weakly at the **regal bird in the air. Dranzer opened his beak, a glowing ball of energy appeared. Dranzer fired it and it turned into a red and gold beam. The force caused Roberts's beyblade, along with the beyblade bowl, to shatter cracks appeared in the floor part raising and over lapping each other for a few meters surrounding the dish. Dranzer disappeared back into Kai's beyblade as Robert dropped to his knees in disbelief.  
  
"I win" Kai said looking at the defeated blader.  
  
Kai jumped into the dish and retrieved Griffonian. Which was unharmed, although it's blade was destroyed. Kai jumped out of the dish and turned to leave then stopped.  
  
"Those" Kai started, Robert looked up, "who don't blade with honor, don't deserve to."  
  
Robert looked down again.  
  
"But maybe one day, if you learn what I'm saying, you will get your Griffonian back."  
  
Robert's headshot up startled. Kai started walking again towards the exit.  
  
"Till that day then."  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
So what'cha think? Good, Bad, Semi- Ok, Stinks Horribly? Please R/R  
  
* Think Final Fantasy 8 that thunderbird Guardian Force thing when you summon it.  
  
** regal means royal, monarch, magnificent, ..................get it? 


End file.
